Amor Permanente
by MonewHale
Summary: Edward cambia logrando que Isabella lo deje... "Nunca mas tendremos un amor asi otra vez" Song Fic- Canción "7 years of Love" de Cho Kyuhyun – Edward&Bella


Disclaimer: Personajes perteneciente a Stephenie Meyer  
>Sumary: One-Shot Edward cambia logrando que Isabella lo deje... "Nunca mas tendremos un amor asi otra vez" Song Fic- Canción "7 years of Love" de Cho Kyuhyun – Edward&amp;Bella<p>

**Letras en negrita = Letra de la canción**

**Nos conocemos hace 7 años**

"- Bells!

- Eddie! – la chica de 17 corrió hacia él y estampo su cuerpo – porque tardaste demasiado?

- Alice – menciono el nombre de su hermana como explicación

- Ya veo – entendió enseguida"

**Nadie puede pensar que decir adiós es tan fácil**

"- Esto no nos puede pasar a nosotros

- Claro que no, Bella tienes que confiar en mí

- Edward yo ya no...

- Por favor... no podemos solo dejarlo hasta acá, yo te amo"

**Pero terminamos**

"- Porque ya no aguanto mas!

- Tu crees que yo si? crees que me gusta sentirme de esta manera?

- Se acabo Edward!"

**En mi mente, están los recuerdos sobre lo que discutimos**

"- Te vi con ella!

- No estaba haciendo nada! Que me viste haciendo? Solo conversando Bella! No puedes estar celosa porque me viste conversando con una compañera de clases!

- Ella te coqueteaba y tu también lo hacías!

- Claro que no!"

**No se si nos conocimos antes cuando éramos mas jóvenes**

"- Seria tan genial si tu y mi hermano fueran novios

- Alice... tu hermano es dos años mayor que yo, el no me haría caso

- Esta bien dejare de insistir

- Es mejor, además... el solo me ve como una hermanita

- Hey Bells – llego el aludido"

**Porque no podemos parar de cambiar**

"- Cambiaste – susurro

- Ambos lo hicimos

- Dejaste de amarme Edward

- No es así! Isabella... te amo más que a mi vida!

- Entonces demuéstramelo! Deja de salir los fines de semanas con tus amigos y quédate al menos uno conmigo!"

**La gente dice que duele decir adiós**

"- Ya hablamos de esto no vamos a terminar por una simple discusión, nuestra relación es más que eso

- Porque me haces esto?

- Bella...

**Pero nosotros podemos sentir este dolor**

- Se acabo... se acabo Edward, no puedo mas...

- No espera, no puedes llegar y decirme eso! Te amo... sé que me amas también, bella danos una oportunidad!

**Debemos calmarnos, así es como sucedieron las cosas**

- Dejaras las fiestas? Al menos de ir todos los fines de semana? No te pido que no vayas y te encierres conmigo, pero también quiero mi tiempo Edward, quiero que me prestes atención

- Bella... son solo fiestas

- Ves! Por una estúpida vez piensa en mí!

- Siempre lo hago!

- Pues no parece – susurro caminando hacia la puerta – adiós Edward"

**Solo lloro e ignoro el tiempo que pasa**

"- Vamos viejo, salgamos debes desahogarte

- James, vete...

- Hermano... debes olvidarla, es una chiquilla de instituto aun, búscate a una universitaria, ellas...

- VETE!"

**Me arrepiento y te extraño**

"- Ahora la extrañas? – le pregunto su hermana con rencor – porque no parecías extrañarla cuando te ibas de fiesta en fiesta

- Alice, sabes donde esta?

- Si, pero no creo que sea bueno hablarle ahora mismo"

**Me veo a mi mismo**

"- Hey Cullen, cuando te veré de nuevo en una fiesta? – coqueteo su compañera

- Perdón...

- Oh vamos, no me dirás que no te gusto – rio – sabes que siempre ha habido un coqueteo entre nosotros, y ahora que no tienes novia...

- Lo siento – la interrumpió – permiso – se alejo"

**Primero, solo éramos amigos**

" - Iremos a ver a Jasper jugar?

- Claro Bells, es el novio de mi hermana – rodo los ojos

- Al principio no te caía bien

- Porque salía con mi hermanita, obvio son celos de hermano, es mi obligación ver que salga con un chico de bien – rio y la miro – haría lo mismo contigo Bells – le revolvió el cabello

- Claro..."

**Luego amantes**

"- Bella – gimió – amor...

- Edward... te amo, siempre lo he hecho – beso sus mejillas y su quijada hasta llegar a su cuello

- Yo también mi cielo, siempre te he amado – la abrazo por la cintura"

**Es tan cierto que ahora es difícil volver a ser amigos**

"- Es mi cumpleaños, por favor hermano, no quiero problemas

- Descuida – le dijo sin despegar la vista de la castaña

- Hola Edward

- Hola Bella – el ambiente era tenso e incomodo"

**Desde entonces, en casi 3 años, casi no mantenemos contacto**

"- No has sabido nada de ella?

- No, Edward... déjalo ya – le dijo su hermana

-Es solo que no he hablado con ella, ese día le escribí un mail y no me respondió

- Hace cuantos días?

- dos

- No seas impaciente, de seguro está ocupada en la universidad o algo, está por terminar su carrera Ed

- SI...

- Y tu no tienes que ir a trabaja? Papá dice que ha habido varios enfermos este año, al menos con los niños que es tu área

- Si ahora me iré"

**Aunque tengo un nuevo amor**

"- Edward amor

- Si Tanya?

- Crees que sería bueno vivir juntos?

- Yo... no creo que sea bueno...

- Llevamos dos años juntos

- No estoy preparado Tanya

- De acuerdo..."

**Aun te llamo cada vez que me siento triste y con ganas de llorar en silencio**

"- Bella

- Edward... estas bien?

- Bella... mamá tuvo un accidente – hablo con la voz entrecortada

- Oh dios, Esme está bien?

- No lose... la están operando en estos momentos

- Tranquilo Tony – le llamo por su apodo referente a su segundo nombre "Anthony" – todo saldrá bien"

**Diciéndote: tu también tienes que encontrar a una buena persona**

"- Quizás sea hora de que vivan juntos, si ella te lo propuso...

- No lose, aun no estoy listo para ello, vivir juntos es dar un gran paso

- Lo es, pero ella es una buena persona, por lo que me han contado

- Si... Y tu Bells... no estás con nadie? Deberías buscarte una buena persona también

**Pero la verdad dentro de mi corazón, no quiero que suceda**

- Yo... – el se tenso cuando la escucho – no, aun no... Estoy recién empezando en el mundo laboral, una relación no sería buena idea por ahora

- Es cierto, deberías enfocarte en tu trabajo"

**Y me pregunto si aun ella me ama**

**Se que en esos días los dos aun éramos jóvenes**

"- Deja de hacer eso! –rio

- Porque? No te gusta – volvió a besar su espalda

- Me haces cosquillas Ed!

- Cosquillas? Sera por mi barba – rozo sus mejillas en la espalda de ella

- Basta! – rio y el seguido su risa"

**Nunca mas tendremos un amor asi otra vez**

"- Me encanta!

- Sabia que te gustaría – la tomo de la mano mientras caminaban por la playa

- Es tan relajante – la castaña cerro sus ojos – y tan cálido

- Y hermoso – dijo el mirándola – Te amo Isabella Swan – ella abrió los ojos brillantes y le sonrió

- Te amo Anthony Cullen... Mi Edward... Mi Tony"

**Eso solo queda en el recuerdo**

"- Esas fotos son de tu hermana?

- Tanya... – se sorprendió al verla - de Alice?

- Si, por como sale su amiga Isabel

- Isabella... si es Bells, y no, estas fotos son mías – las acaricio"

**En algunos momentos, puedo sentir tu frialdad**

"- Bells

- Que quieres Edward? Estoy ocupada en estos momentos

- Lo siento, es solo que me entere que tuviste un accidente hace poco

- Si, pero... nada nuevo para mi, no te preocupes, ahora... debo colgarte te llamo luego"

**Se que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer**

"- Deberías dejarla tranquila Edward, tú tienes novia... Bella nunca podrá iniciar una nueva vida con tu presencia llamando siempre su atención"

**Escuche que te vas a casar**

"- Que?

- Lo que escuchaste, Bella se casa... en tres meses"

**Estoy muerto por unos segundos**

"- Los declaro marido y mujer – se escucharon aplausos por toda la sala pero el solo miraba en silencio, miraba como otro hombre besaba los labios de su Bells"

**-.-**

"- Edward... basta!

- Tanya vete! Fura de mi vida!

- Que te pasa! Después de que volvimos de ese viaje has estado así! Quien fue esa niña para que su matrimonio te afecte tanto!

- Fue y es el amor de mi vida! – le grito dejando a la rubia en shock – lo siento – sollozo – no puedo seguir con esto

- Edward – susurro"

**Llore porque quería escucharte decir una última frase: te amo**

Reviews?


End file.
